


First

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The King and the Prince Consort [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mention of Exhibitionism, Premature Ejaculation, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin made a proposition to Kili but Kili wasn’t entirely convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



> I’ve thought of this prequel since At the End of the Day but I was either too lazy or too busy to write it down. [Lady Luna's art](http://ladylunadurinsdaughter.tumblr.com/post/107053394332/yaaay-my-drawing-tablet-works-again-to) was the nudge I needed to finally write this, so this is for her. I hope you like it, darling!

Kili watched with wide eyes as Thorin arrange himself before him. “But-“ He started when Thorin began to lay down on the bed. “But I can’t!”

Although Thorin knew Kili would argue, he somehow still hoped Kili would immediately agree to it or at least find the situation not quite as peculiar. Yes, Thorin had thus far led their sexual exploration and, indeed, he was still a king whose station was above Kili, but there’s nothing strange about him preferring to receive than give in bed. Everyone had their preferences and this was his. “Of course you can,” he said as encouragingly as he could. He glanced at the cock he just had in his mouth several minutes ago and felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. Kili was well proportioned for his age and Thorin’s desire flared when he thought that the lad was growing still. He bit back a groan and spread his legs in what he hoped to be an enticing pose. “And I want you to do this,” he commanded, a flush of both arousal and embarrassment coloring his face.

“But you’re-“ Kili swallowed. Thorin was pleased to note his eyes grazing downward toward his hole. However, it lasted only a second. Nervousness returned to Kili’s eyes as he looked at Thorin pleadingly. “You’re my king! My uncle! You’re older than me! I can’t!”

Thorin sat up, sighing. Many would be thrilled to have Thorin under and around them, but as luck would have it his own lover was hesitant to have him that way. In other situations, Thorin wouldn’t pursue this matter to avoid making Kili uncomfortable, but he refused to do so this time. It had been too long since he had a nice cock inside him and even longer since he had been with someone he cared for. He wanted Kili. And he wanted him _now_. “We’ve had this discussion. Haven’t we agreed that those don’t matter?”

“Yes, but…” Kili blushed. “It’s not appropriate!”

Unable to help himself, Thorin scoffed in amusement. “Did you think it’s appropriate to take me in your mouth when Balin was in the same room?” He asked, referring to a delightful incident where Kili had surprised him by pulling him to a darkened nook of the library and falling to his knees to suck him. Thorin’s cock twitched as he remembered tangling his fingers in dark hair and pushing himself lazily into Kili’s warm mouth, knowing that his old friend was in the vicinity and could spot them any time.

“But he didn’t see us!” Kili said to defend himself, pouting slightly.

“He won’t see this, either. No one will.” Thorin said, cupping Kili’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

Kili’s shoulders slumped and Thorin’s excitement rose, knowing victory was near. “I don’t know how to please you,” Kili muttered as a final attempt to argue.

Thorin smiled and leaned forward to kiss his young lover. He let Kili clutched him tightly and conveyed his nervousness by deepening the kiss. No, Kili didn’t know, but he hadn’t known how to kiss until a few months ago, either, and yet here they were, lips meshing and tongues tangling expertly. Kili gasped into the kiss when Thorin slowly stroked his cock, inflaming his desire in hope of persuading him. Thorin let him push into the sheath of his hand a few times, a preview of what could be, before pulling away, drawing a disappointed moan from Kili.

“Let’s try this once. If you don’t like it, we won’t do it again,” Thorin promised, smiling at the sight of Kili dazed. He sincerely hoped Kili wouldn’t be averse to it. While he didn’t mind topping from time to time, he much preferred being filled with a hard cock and craved the feeling of seed running down his trembling legs.

Finally, Kili nodded hesitantly. Not wanting to risk having Kili change his mind, Thorin immediately lay back down. He reached for the vial of oil under a pillow and coated his fingers. Once his digits were slick, he planted his feet on the bed and reached between his legs.

“Pay attention,” he said quite unnecessarily as Kili was already staring at his fingers which hovered just above his entrance. “This is how you prepare me.”

He probably should’ve started by teaching Kili how to tease and wait until he’s relaxed, but Thorin was too eager. Slowly, he pushed a finger into himself. His back arched as he brushed against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure all over him. Grunting and moaning, he pushed his hips back to meet his finger, loving the sensation of having something inside him.

For a moment, Thorin was lost in the act of self-pleasure. Eyes closed to focus on the pleasure, he moaned loudly. He thrust his finger in and out of himself, imitating the movement he longed for. This was familiar. He had done this many times, particularly lately when he could barely keep the fantasy of Kili pumping his seed into him out of his mind.

Thorin forgot his audience, enjoying the slides and presses of his finger on his prostate, until Kili whimpered. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kili desperately gripping the sheet. His cock was redder than before, dripping heavily to the silk below him. It seemed that despite his protests, his body was quite interested in the proposition. Thorin smiled in satisfaction.

“When the muscles have started to relax, add another.”

Kili’s eyes widened as Thorin slipped another finger beside the first one. It’s a tight fit, but Thorin was used to the brief sting of pain. He exhaled shakily when both fingers were as deep as they could be inside him. It’s still not deep enough for his liking, so he pulled his knee close to his chest to get better access to his body. With his body slightly bent, Thorin now could reach deeper into himself. His nails dug into the back of his knee as he fucked himself with his fingers. He groaned, his cock dripping onto his stomach, as he tried to meet the shallow thrusts. But two fingers weren’t thick enough for his taste. Thorin was reminded to the toys he hid in a small chest under the bed. Some were meant to tease, others to give immediate release, and others still were meant to stretch his limits and make him weep in pleasure and frustration. But, it’s too early to introduce them to Kili. Besides, he didn’t need polished glasses, woods and stones when he had his lover in bed with him. And hopefully inside him soon, if everything went according to plan.

With that in mind, Thorin spread his fingers, displaying himself for Kili’s eyes. Breathlessly, he peered down to Kili who was still entranced by the sight before him. The lad was breathing heavily, his handsome cock hard and ready for Thorin. Thorin licked his lips hungrily. “Use your fingers. Feel how loose I am,” He ordered, his voice cracking slightly.

Kili’s eyes flickered up to him, uncertain. But, this time he didn’t argue. Once Thorin had removed his fingers carefully, Kili gently touched Thorin’s stretched ring of muscles. The tip of his finger dipped inside, cruelly teasing Thorin after the stretch.

“Should I-should I oil my fingers?” Kili asked, his voice shaking.

Thorin smiled, clamping down his urge to ride Kili to oblivion. His cock was aching and he felt too empty. He needed Kili inside him now! “Very good. Normally yes, but I have slicked myself properly. You can simply…” Thorin hadn’t finished talking when Kili slid his finger in smoothly, not stopping until his knuckles pressed against Thorin’s rim. He groaned loudly as he shamelessly grinded down on the digit as if it were Kili’s cock. “Another one!”

There was no hesitation this time. Kili pushed another finger beside the first one. Thorin trashed his head on his pillow when Kili began moving his fingers and spreading them sporadically. He pushed down onto Kili’s hand, trying to get him deeper and deeper. His throbbing cock longed for a stimulation and he wished Kili would take the initiative and suck him. However, considering the way Kili was panting and staring at his fingers inside Thorin, Thorin didn’t think he could multitask. Biting his lip, Thorin rode the thick fingers. It’s still not the cock he desperately wanted but the knowledge that Kili was inside him nearly overwhelmed him.

As Kili hesitantly prepared Thorin for his cock, it’s becoming more and more difficult for him to give instruction or even think clearly but there was a lesson to teach. A very important lesson if this was to be a regular occurrence, which Thorin fervently hoped it would be. “Find a… ah. Find a spot that…”

He didn’t know how to put it into words but fortunately Kili seemed to understand. Kili moved closer, watching his face carefully, as his clever fingers searched the spot which made Thorin’s blood soar. It took a moment but when his fingertips grazed Thorin’s prostate, Thorin’s back arched as he gasped sharply. Surprise flickered on Kili’s face but he resumed moving his fingers, this time making sure to caress Thorin’s prostate regularly, reducing the king into a writhing and moaning mess on the bed.

Thorin couldn’t help himself, his muscles tightening, his release approaching. Oh, how lovely would it be to come now on Kili’s fingers, to tighten around those digits and show Kili how he had pleased him so! But that’s not what Thorin planned for tonight and if he wanted his plan to come to fruition, he must do it now. Between Thorin’s legs, Kili was panting harshly, his skin flushed a deep red, and he kissed and bit Thorin’s knee and thigh while watching Thorin’s face helplessly. His need for Thorin was clear and Thorin was all too happy to fulfill it.

With much difficulty, Thorin grabbed Kili’s wrist to stop him. “Enough. I want you now!”

Had Kili been on the right side of his mind, he would be more hesitant, but he was too lost to think now, his actions led by lust. He withdrew his fingers a little too quickly, making Thorin hiss, and grabbed the oil. He quickly unstopped the vial and poured more than enough on his hand before generously slicking his cock, panting harshly. When he was properly slick, he looked at Thorin again. This time, there were both apprehension and eagerness in his eyes and Thorin knew the answer to that.

Thorin spread his legs invitingly. “Come here,” he demanded.

Slowly, Kili crawled toward Thorin until he covered him. He was still quite a bit shorter than Thorin, but he would soon grow. Thorin predicted he would be taller than Fili and he couldn’t wait to have a handsome tall dwarf on top of him, forcing him to do as he wished. Thorin’s slit dripped pearly liquid at the thought of that.

As a final encouragement, Thorin tugged Kili’s hair to pull him into a brief kiss. “Slowly now,” he whispered against Kili’s lips when the kiss was broken.

Kili nodded, swallowing thickly. He guided himself into Thorin, breathing heavily. His body was trembling slightly in nervousness and overwhelming passion. Thorin only dared to caress his side, not wanting to ruin Kili’s concentration.

Thorin exhaled quietly when the tip of Kili’s cock bumped against his entrance. Seconds later, the tight ring was stretched by the head of Kili’s cock. As Kili slowly pushed inside, Thorin couldn’t help the involuntary tightening of his body, unwillingness to let the thick column of flesh go, and he threw his head back, moaning. Yes. This was what he wanted. This was what he’d been craving for. Kili was finally inside him. Kili was finally taking him.

There was a sob from above and suddenly Thorin was filled to the brim with Kili’s hard cock. He gasped in surprise but before he could catch his breath, Kili had pulled out slightly and slammed into him again, their skins meeting with a loud smack. Thorin gripped his lover tightly as Kili pounded him with pure animalistic urge, not caring much for Thorin’s condition. Kili’s cock spearing him over and over, Thorin could only pant for breath, his eyes closed as every thrust grazed against the spot which sent sparks of pleasure racing down his spine. He could feel his stones tightening. He was so close.

Then, nearly as soon as it started, it ended. Kili slammed into him one last time and stilled. He buried his groan on Thorin’s shoulder as he filled him with his essence.

Thorin blinked, still a little disoriented after the hard pounding he just received. When Kili’s body limply fell on top of him, he finally realized what had happened. Panting, Thorin caressed his young lover’s sweaty back. He shouldn’t be surprised. This was Kili’s first experience and he always had trouble with restraining himself. Truly, Thorin should’ve known this was going to happen. But, with his throbbing erection pressed between heaving abdomens and the minute pumping of Kili’s hips, Thorin couldn’t help but squirm, desperately seeking friction.

“Sorry,” Kili said, his voice muffled since his face was still buried on Thorin’s shoulder. Even though he couldn’t see him, Thorin knew he was blushing in embarrassment.

“It’s your first time,” Thorin said with some difficulty, passion still running hot and bright in his veins. There was time for affection and time for lust. Now was a time for affection no matter how difficult it was for him to put his needs aside. Still, unbidden, his mind turned to the power Kili had displayed. Thorin’s cock twitched at the thought of being completely under Kili’s mercy, unable to do more than accept hard thrusts and holding onto his lover. He wanted to come like that, with Kili pounding mercilessly into him.

Kili shook his head slightly. “I should’ve…” He didn’t continue. Couldn’t.

“It’s all right,” Thorin said, his impatience growing. His cock was aching now and he needed release, preferably with Kili inside him. “Now, what do you think of it? Would you like to do it again?”

For a moment, there was no response. Kili seemed to have been silenced by his embarrassment. Yet another first tonight. However, before Thorin repeated his question, Kili peered at him, his face partly hidden by his wild hair. “Is that all right?”

Relief flooded Thorin. “Of course.” He watched Kili slowly rise to his hands. His soft cock slipped out of Thorin, followed by a trickle of his seed, reminding Thorin of how empty he was. Thorin smiled and repeated what he demanded earlier, “Come here.”

Kili didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

Thorin woke up at the crack of dawn with Kili’s chest pressed on his back and his arms wrapped tightly around him. His skin was littered with bites, his nipples sensitive, and his entrance pleasantly sore. He could feel Kili’s seed escaping his body, a sensation he couldn’t duplicate with his toys. He sighed happily, remembering how eager Kili had been to make up for his failure last night. There had been many attempts after that first time, not all of them successful, but Thorin didn’t mind teaching him, especially because it meant over and over again Kili filled him, his youth aiding him in pleasuring Thorin. It was only after Thorin declared that he couldn’t come anymore and he was too sensitive for touch that Kili finally stopped. They had fallen asleep without cleaning themselves afterward, too sated to be apart for long. Thorin smiled and stroked Kili’s arm, feeling more content that he’d ever been.

The tightening of Kili’s arms around his chest alerted Thorin that his lover was waking up. Behind him, Kili grunted sleepily and nuzzled the back of Thorin’s neck. “Is it morning yet?” he mumbled.

“Almost,” Thorin replied.

Kili made another grunt, lazily stroking Thorin’s chest. He kissed the skin behind Thorin’s ear as he slowly regained awareness. “How are you? Was I-Did I…” He asked nervously once he remembered what they had been up to just a few hours ago.

Chuckling, Thorin replied his unfinished question. “I’m well. You did well last night.”

Thorin could feel Kili’s grin growing against the back of his neck. “Really?” He kissed Thorin’s neck happily when Thorin nodded in confirmation. “In that case, can we…”

Thorin moaned when Kili’s cock nudge his cheek. Instinctively, he lifted his leg so that the flared tip could easily slide against his opening. Kili hummed happily and rocked his hips, having learnt ways to make Thorin lose control over his lust. He rolled Thorin’s nipple carefully, making Thorin arched his back.

“Can we?” he asked again, still a little shy but clearly no longer averse to the idea of taking Thorin.

Thorin turned his head to kiss Kili deeply, plundering his lips hungrily. Between his legs, his cock pulsed. Inside his chest, his heart swelled happily.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com) for fics and updates because ao3 hides my updates most of the time.


End file.
